During a medical emergency, time is of the essence for a patient to receive the proper care from first responders. In such instances it is important that first responders are aware of a patient' s medical history including allergies to drugs, current medications and medical conditions. It also becomes necessary to have the patient's emergency contact information and physician contact information. In many instances patients are unconscious and unable to provide any information to first responders. Conventional methods of providing such information include medical identification bracelets which may list an individual's allergies or medical conditions. Another solution to this is storing medical information electronically so first responders and medical personnel can access the information on an electronic device.
A problem arises with maintaining the security and privacy of sensitive medical information stored remotely and/or on electronic mediums. It is important to only allow access to such sensitive information to individuals who have been confirmed as a first responder and/or other medical personnel and, thus, authorized to access an individual's medical records.
Therefore, the need exists for a system and method of providing access to electronically stored medical information that allows an authenticated first responder or medical personnel to access an individual's medical information remotely and securely via an electronic device.